Try To Forgive You
by astia morichan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata yang ternyata adalah seorang stalker . gadis itu selalu mengikuti gerak gerik seorang Uchiha Sasuke , yang meruupakan member dari sebuah boyband ternama. Tapi sungguh di sayangkan, Sasuke sangat membenci keberadaan gadis ini. Yang sebenarnya adalah teman masa kecil yang sangat berharga. Akankah hinata meluluhkan hati sasuke/ RNR PLEASE/ SASUHINA


Author: Astia Morichan

Title: Try to forgive you

Rate : T

Disclamair : Chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto. FICT IS MINE

Summary : Seorang gadis manis dan terpandang bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang ternyata adalah seorang stalker . gadis itu selalu mengikuti gerak gerik seorang Uchiha Sasuke , yang meruupakan member dari sebuah boyband ternama. Tapi sungguh di sayangkan, Sasuke sangat membenci keberadaan gadis ini. Yang sebenarnya adalah teman masa kecil yang sangat berharga. Akankah hinata meluluhkan hati sasuke, dan mendapatkannya? Lets Read

Pair: Sasuke Hinata

Other

Warn: TYPO, OOC, ABAL,, DLLLL

DONT LIKE DONT READE, DONT FLAME

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Kemana lagi dia? Cepat sekali menghilang" Seorang gadis manis, yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pintu kecoklatan yang besar itu menggerutu kesal.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin kau seperti dulu Sasu-kun" Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya pada dinding tempat Ia bersembunyi, yang tentunya di tutupi oleh pintu besar.

"Bisakah itu terjadi lagi?" gadis itu terus bergumam pelan, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu, dan mulai kembali ke kelasnya. Tentu saja karna bel sekolahnya berbunyi.

.

.

.

"istirahat tadi kau kemana, Hina-chan?" Seorang gadis berambut pirangl, kini menatap gadis manis-Hyuuga Hinata yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya kesebuah kursi di sampingnya.

"..."

"Kau mencari dan menguntit Sasuke-kun lagi?" Hinata hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan jawaban temannya ini-Inoo

.

"sampai kapan kau akan mengejarnya? Dia sama sekali tak ingin dekat denganmu Hinata -chan. Seharusnya kau menjauhinya"

"Aku tak bisa menjauhinya, karna aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya seperti dulu" Hinata bergumam pelan, walaupun sebenarnya Ia sendiri kurang yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkanmu" Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, dan kembali fokus pada sensei yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

*FlashBack*

"Kyaaa,, Sasukeee-kun,, Kakkoii... Daisuki,,, Kyaaaa" Teriakan dari beberapa fans, menggema keseluruh tempat ini. Bahkan terdengar sangat keras.

"Narutoo-Kun,, gaaraa-kunn,, Kyaaaaa" Teriakan yang berbeda-beda terdengar, ketika satu persatu pemuda yang sangat tampan dan di idolakan keluar dari sebuah acara talk show terkenal. Dan mulai memasuki mobil untuk kembali ke Dorm mereka. Tapi sayang semua fangirl yang teramat sangat fanatik menghambat perjalanan sang Idola untuk masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

'_Shitt,, mereka semua menghalangiku_' Batin pemuda jangkung nan tampan, ketika teriakan fangirl yang meneriaki namanya semakin menerobos untuk mendekati pemuda ini- Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke,, Daisukii.. jangan membenciku" Teriak keras seorang fangirl, yang kini sudah menghadang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandang sengit, gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"gomenasai, aku mohon maafkan aku" gadis ini terus memandang Sasuke dengan mata lavender nya, yang membuat siapapun luluh dibuatnya.

'Hinata_, aku sangat membencimu'_ Pemuda bernama Sasuke ini, tersenyum paksa. Bagaimanapun Ia tetap harus menjaga image-nya sebagai seorang Idol.

"Ne, Ikut aku" Dengan suara yang sangat pelan, Sasuke segera menarik tangan gadis itu- Hinata menjauh dari kerumunan para fans, yang membuat semua fangirl teriak histeris.

"siapa gadis itu Gaara?" pemuda ini bertanya pada gaara, yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin Sasuke punya masalah dengan gadis itu. Tapi aku rasa aku pernah melihat gadis itu. Dia satu sekolah dengan kita" Gaara berseru sangat keras ketika Ia dan Naruto sudah memasuki mobilnya. Melewati beberapa fangirl yang hampir menghadangnya.

"Kau benar, kalau tak salah dia Hyuuga Hinata? Anak dari pemilik saham terbesar Horikoshi" Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku tak menyangka dia senekat ini. Padahal kalau tak salah gadis itu, sangat berharga bagiSasuke"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?" Sasuke menghempaskan tangan mungil gadis itu- Hinata kasar.

"Gomenasai, hikss, gomen ne Sasu-kun" Hinata terisak pelan ketika Sasuke membentaknya keras.

"kenapa kau terus menggangguku? Kau tahu kan, aku sangat membencimu. Seharusnya kau sadar itu. Untuk apa kau membahayakn dirimu, di kerumunan fans itu?" Sasuke terus menatap Hinata geram. Jujur, mungkin itu hanya sebuah kedok dari seorang Uchiha.

"Gomen, bisakah kau memaafkanku? Dan kita mulai semuanya seperti dulu. Aku hanya merindukan saat dimana kita bersama" Hinata kini sudah tak menangis lagi. Gadis itu, mencoba terlihat kuat dimata sasuke.

"tidak, kau tahu kalau aku sangat membencimu" Sasuke melepas kontak matanya dari Hinata, dan mulai berbalik menjauh dari gadis itu.

*Greepp*

Sepasang lengan mungil, melingkar di pinggang sasuke . Sangat erat, semacam tak ingin melepasnya.

"maaf, jangan seperti ini padaku. Kau membuat semuanya menyakitkan" Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya,pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

"Hikss,, Hiks,, Ku mohon,, hikss ja-jangan menjauh dari ku"

"Tidak, dan lepaskan aku. Karena kau sangat mengganguku. Dan ingat jangan pernah menguntit ku di sekolah lagi" sasuke kembali menghempaskan lengan Hinata, dan menjauh dari gadis itu, yang kini jatuh terduduk terisak.

*Flashback off*

Hinata tersenyum miris, ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Tak ada niat sekalipun untuk, menyerah. Walaupun sangat sesak, tapi Ia akan terus berusaha mengubah semuanya.

"sasuke-kun,, aku akan terus berjuang dengan caraku sendiri"

#############################

"Kau akan kemana setelah pulang ini, jangan bilang kau akan menguntitny lagi" Inoo mencibir pelan, melihat temannya- Hinata kini tersenyum tak jelas.

"Tidak, aku akan ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku ini" Hinata menunjukan sebuah buku bertuliskan 'Math systematic'.

"Ne, wakatta. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Jyane" Inoo melambaikan tangannya, dan menjauh dari Hinata yang masih merapikan bukunya.

.

.

Hinata berjalan pelan, meneulusri koridor sekolahnya yang terbilang sangat luas. Dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. Sesekali melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kusoo,, aku bisa telat les piano hari ini" Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, tak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang memandangnya aneh.

*brukk*

Gadis ini terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit, dan jangan lupakan buku yang Ia pegang berserakan kemana-mana.

"Kusoo, tak bisakah kau melihat? Lihat buku ku jatuh semua, dan itu salah mu" Hinata merapikan buku yang berserakan, dan beberapa hasil ulangan yang Ia peroleh.

"Kau yang tak memperhatikan jalanmu"

*Deg

Deg

'Suara ini, jangan-jangan' Hinata dengan gugup mendongkakkan kepalanya, melihat orang yang tengah menabrkanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Ne, perhatikan jalanmu. Kau seperti orang bodoh. Apa di pikiranmu hanya ada aku? Dan kau sampai terburu-buru menngembalikan semua buku ini. Dan kembali menguntitku?" Hinata hanya terdiam membatu mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke.

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa ucapanku benar?" sungguh, Hinata sudah tak dapat membendung Air matanya lagi, dan benar Air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya. Mungkinkah kesabarannya akan habis?

"kau sangat menyebalkan, sudah cukup kau terus menghinaku. Aku sudah lelah. Gomen ne, aku menyerah. Selamat tinggal" Hinata mengusap air matanya, yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Dan menjauh dari sasuke yang diam mematung, mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Sungguh, entah kenapa kini hati pemuda ini terasa sangat sesak, ingin sekali ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu, membawanya dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tapi sayang, egonya membuatnya bertahan.

Menyesalkah? Mungkin sudah terlambat untukmu Uchiha.

Fin ato Tbc–? -"

REVIEW PLEASE..

KEKURANGAN DI FICT INI MOHON DI MAAFKAN


End file.
